Stardust Illusion
Stardust Illusion is a Booster Pack. It follows the Love Unbound set, and is followed by the Cyclone of Darkness set. This pack is the first of D-ZERO Season 2 and the final pack of the second arc. Features Cover card: Stardust Nebula Dragon Booster Set Number: 406 Set art colour: Purple Contains: Introduces Mechtanium, Exo-Galaxy and Trial archetypes. Supports Lune-Eyes, Gesshoku, Rift Beast, Blood Moon, Blitzrider, Marine Arms, Shatterhail, Hiro, Suimin, Stardust Dragon-Type Monsters, Red Dragon Archfiend, , , , , , Magician, Black Luster Soldier, , and Impure Monster. Contents There are 85 cards in total. Card List *(STIL-JP001) Moonlight Bunny ( ) *(STIL-JP002) Moonlight Kitten ( ) *(STIL-JP003) Dragon Heart of the Blood Moon ( ) *(STIL-JP004) The Moonlight Stone of Chaos ( ) *(STIL-JP005) The Moonlight Stone of Styx ( ) *(STIL-JP006) Moonlight Resonator ( ) *(STIL-JP007) Eclipse Resonator ( ) *(STIL-JP008) Gesshokuryu Quantum Spirit ( / ) *(STIL-JP009) Lune-Eyes Moonlight Dragon ( ) *(STIL-JP010) Gesshoku - Hiro of the Moonlight ( ) *(STIL-JP011) Crescent Blossom ( ) *(STIL-JP012) Gesshoku - Xeno of the Moonlight ( ) *(STIL-JP013) Shatterhail Wolf ( ) *(STIL-JP014) Shatterhail Knight ( ) *(STIL-JP015) Shatterhail Worm ( ) *(STIL-JP016) Super Soldier Incarnation ( ) *(STIL-JP017) Ghostrick Head of the Horseman ( ) *(STIL-JP018) Hazy Flame Burning Unicorn ( ) *(STIL-JP019) Artifact Emeiciel ( ) *(STIL-JP020) Synchron Booster ( ) *(STIL-JP021) Mach Synchron ( ) *(STIL-JP022) Mechtanium Stereo ( ) *(STIL-JP023) Mechtanium Mono ( ) *(STIL-JP024) Exo-Galaxy Cosmos ( ) *(STIL-JP026) Exo-Galaxy Note ( ) *(STIL-JP027) Exo-Galaxy Dracorr ( ) *(STIL-JP028) The Judge Man of Trials ( ) *(STIL-JP029) Jury of the Trial ( ) *(STIL-JP030) Suimin Guren ( ) *(STIL-JP031) Suimin Kurenai ( ) *(STIL-JP032) The Shimmering Stone of Stardust ( ) *(STIL-JP033) Majestic Reincarnation Dragon ( ) *(STIL-JP034) Knight of the Morning Sun ( ) *(STIL-JP035) Vengeful Mammoth Graveyard ( ) *(STIL-JP036) Wicked Shark - Hammerhead ( ) *(STIL-JP037) Stratosphere Dragon ( ) *(STIL-JP038) Mask of the Lunar Eclipse ( / ) *(STIL-JP039) Hiro, Swordsman of the Lightning Strike ( ) *(STIL-JP040) Transcendence Divine Dragon - Shenlong Wu ( ) *(STIL-JP041) Exo-Galaxy Nexus ( / ) *(STIL-JP042) Blitzrider - Ghost Eyes ( ) *(STIL-JP043) Masked HERO Quaking Mask ( ) *(STIL-JP044) Stardust Nebula Dragon ( / / ) *(STIL-JP045) Lune-Eyes Quantum Spirit Dragon ( / ) *(STIL-JP046) D.D. Pulsar Dragon ( / ) *(STIL-JP047) Exo-Castle ( ) *(STIL-JP048) Sun Stone Magician ( ) *(STIL-JP049) Black Rose Life Guardian Dragon ( ) *(STIL-JP050) True Red Dragon Archfiend King Kaiser ( ) *(STIL-JP051) Blood Rift Beast - Chrono Zero Dragon ( ) *(STIL-JP052) Endless Ravens ( ) *(STIL-JP053) Quickdraw Gunman ( ) *(STIL-JP054) Hazy Divine Flame - Phoenix ( / ) *(STIL-JP055) Cards of Moonlight ( ) *(STIL-JP056) Gesshoku - Shrine of Moonlight ( ) *(STIL-JP057) Gesshoku - Remembrance ( ) *(STIL-JP058) Shatterhail Wind ( ) *(STIL-JP059) Hazy Summoning Pillar ( ) *(STIL-JP060) Hazy Embers ( ) *(STIL-JP061) Hazy Burst ( ) *(STIL-JP062) Hazy Force ( ) *(STIL-JP063) Mechtanium Scrapyard ( ) *(STIL-JP064) One More Chance!! ( ) *(STIL-JP065) Synchro Moonlight ( ) *(STIL-JP066) Jinzo's Sphere of Destruction ( ) *(STIL-JP067) Trial by Jury ( ) *(STIL-JP068) Vanishing Moonlight ( ) *(STIL-JP069) Retrial ( ) *(STIL-JP070) The Trial - Evidence ( ) *(STIL-JP071) Torrential Protection ( ) *(STIL-JP072) Hazy Betrayal ( ) *(STIL-JP073) Stardust Blade ( ) *(STIL-JP074) Stardust Wave ( ) *(STIL-JP075) Objection of the Trial ( ) *(STIL-JP076) Junk Escape ( ) *(STIL-JP077) Fortress of Moonlight ( ) *(STIL-JP078) Hiro's Strike ( ) *(STIL-JP079) Black Rose Storm ( ) *(STIL-JP080) Dragon's Wind ( ) *(STIL-JP081) Hiro, the Divine Swordmaster of Destruction ( / ) *(STIL-JP082) Number C98: Dystopia Void ( ) *(STIL-JP083) Heavyweight Gingerbread Champion ( ) *(STIL-JP084) Lune-Eyes Death Omen Dragon ( / ) *(STIL-JP085) Hiro Fusion ( ) Stardust Illusion: Special Edition * 3 Stardust Illusion packs. * 2 promo cards of foil cards in Stardust Illusion. * 2 promo cards of 2 or lower cards in Cyclone of Darkness. *(STIL-JPS01) Moonlight Virus ( ) Category:Booster Pack